


Lost

by HowltheWolf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowltheWolf/pseuds/HowltheWolf
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro & Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro & Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro & Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 14





	Lost

The dark halls of Hopespeak academy were filled with the sound of boots hitting the ground as Mukuro Ikusaba walked towards her dorm room. She didn’t enjoy wearing this costume, the wig was heavy on her head and the shoes were rather uncomfortable but it was a necessity to the plan her sister came up with. Junko had said that Mukuro would fit in more if she dressed and acted like her sister, that an Ultimate Soldier wouldn’t work well the others in this killing game, that was something Mukuro didn’t understand about the plan. Her class had accepted her when they first arrived at Hopespeak some of them were intrigued about her talent. Mukuro remembered when she told everyone her talent, she remembered that they asked a lot of questions, Sayaka Maizono was probably the one who asked the most questions that day. As she walked passed one of the dorms she heard a sound, not a normal sound you would hear from a room that had someone sleeping in it, it was a loud thud, Mukuro froze, she knew that she should probably keep walking, this was part of the plan, someone was being murdered, the killing game was starting but something inside her made her look at the nameplate. Sayaka Maizono, that wasn’t right, Makoto should be in that room, just walk away, she told herself but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Sayaka had always been nice to Mukuro, if things where different Mukuro would probably call her a friend, hell, she would have called a few people in this class her friend. “Did you want to become a soldier?”, that was one of the questions Sayaka had asked her that day. She had answered yes but that was a lie, in all honesty, she wanted to be a hairdresser but she had to protect her sister, to make her happy but the only way she would be happy is with despair, if Mukuro betrayed her, the one thing that she was unable to do because she loved her sister but did Junko love her? Her eyes widened at the question she asked herself, she loved her sister, but did Junko ever do anything to show that she ever loved, that she ever cared about Mukuro? She didn’t have an answer, Sayaka had asked, “Did you want to become a soldier?”, want, what did she want, did she want despair like her sister? No, she was always the one of them that held hope inside of her, when they ran away and lived on the streets Junko fell into despair, welcomed it, Mukuro fought it, she fought for their survival, she kept hope.

Mukuro let out a sigh and turned to the door, she wasn’t going to betray her sister, she couldn’t do that but this was Makoto’s room, she couldn’t let something happen to him and what if Sayaka was involved too, those two were both so kind to her. She twisted the doorknob, the room was unlocked, she walked inside.

Leon was searching the room hysterically looking for something, a knife in his hand, “Leon, what the hell are you doing?”, she asked, she had to stay as Junko or the character Junko had given her to play, Leon looked up from his search and looked at Mukuro, “Junko it’s not what it looks like?!”, he exclaimed frantically, he lifted his hands as if being held at gunpoint, Mukuro gave him a sceptical look then looked at the knife. Leon then also looked at the knife and immediately dropped it, it looked like he just realised he was holding it, “Listen I know this looks bad but you have to let me explain!”, He said panicked, “Sayaka told me to meet her in her room, I thought it was normal until she tried to stab me! I managed to disarm her with the golden sword thingy but she ran into the bathroom!”

“And you were trying to find something to get into the room to finish the job?”

“Ye-NO, I was trying to find a way in to calm her down!”

“You had a knife in your hand?”

“I picked it up on instinct!”, Mukuro looks at him suspiciously then sighed, she walked over to the bathroom door and indicated for Leon to follow, “This isn’t Sayaka’s room.”

“It isn’t?”, Leon asked confused, “Then whose is it?”

“Makoto’s his bathroom door is gammed, there’s a trick to opening it.”, Before she realised what she had said it was too late, “How do you know that?”, Leon asked with suspicion in his voice, “Makoto, told me when I talked to him about the dorm situation!”, Mukuro improvised, she prayed that that explanation was good enough to pass. The real reason she knew the trick was because Junko had told her before they started this killing game.

Mukuro lifted the door up to un-gam it and opened it only to nearly being hit in the face with a brush, she caught it inches from her face, luckily neither of them noticed since Leon went straight in to try and calm her down, it wasn’t working, Sayaka was screaming and flailing around, tears streaming down her face, “Sayaka you need to calm down!”, Leon said in a loud but comforting voice, it did nothing to stop her panicking, “Junko can you please help me?!”, he shouted over Sayaka screaming. Mukuro ran over to the two and knelt beside Sayaka, “I-I need to do this-I need to see them!”, Sayaka shouted between sobs, Mukuro didn’t know who was in her motive video but it defiantly worked, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”, she repeated, she had started to calm down but continued to struggle until she managed to accidentally tug the wig Mukuro was wearing off her head before she realised it the wig and the wig cap where on the floor and her natural was now in view, Sayaka and Leon stared at her stunned, at least Sayaka had stopped struggling but now there was a new problem. Mukuro had blown her cover, “Damn it!”, she gasped under her breath, “What the fuck just happened?”, Leon asked still wide-eyed, “Who the hell are you?!”, Mukuro started to panic though it was hard to see on her face. Sayaka sat there stunned her eyes in a loop of going from Mukuro to the wig then back to Mukuro.

Mukuro sighed, she was in trouble or she was going to be anyway, “My name Mukuro Ikusaba, that’s all I’ll explain for now”, she needed to change the subject as soon as possible, she then noticed something, Sayaka was holding her wrist to her shoulder, “Sayaka are you hurt?”, Mukuro asked, that drew Leon’s attention away from her for the moment, Sayaka nodded and showed her wrist, it had gold paint around the area Mukuro assumed Leon hit with the golden sword, Mukuro took a gelt hold of her arm and examined it, she wasn’t an expert but she knew how to identify and treat minor wounds, “Looks like a fractured wrist”, she said sternly, she had already given up on the character she was playing before, “We should get that fixed up”, Mukuro stood up from her kneeling position and helped Sayaka up with her uninjured arm, Leon stood up as well, “I’m coming with you, it’s my fault Sayaka’s arm is injured. I want to help!”, Mukuro saw Sayaka stiffen next to her, Leon saying that right after she tried to kill him would be a major guilt trip for Sayaka, “I’m so sorry Leon”, Sayaka apologised almost at a whisper, Leon didn’t say anything to reply.

The three of them all headed out of the dorm together and headed towards the infirmary. Mukuro stayed ahead of the two, she wanted to make sure that Junko didn’t interfere with them heading to the infirmary. It was uncomfortably quiet, between the three of them there was a hint of awkwardness and fear, someone could drop a feather at the other end of the floor and you would be able to hear it when it hit the ground. It stayed like that until they nearly reached the doors of the infirmary that’s when Leon spoke up, “I think we should stay quiet about the whole…”, he made a vague hands motions but the two girls knew what he meant, honestly Mukuro couldn’t care less about what they said or didn’t say about this situation all she could think about was how bad her punishment will be when Junko finally decided to make herself known. “Yeah, thank you”, Sayaka answered, again at almost a whisper. They entered the infirmary, Sayaka sat down on one of the beds, “Leon look for a wrist splint or bandages either of those would probably work”, Mukuro ordered, she also stared searching for those objects, “Right!”, Leon answered.

“You seem to know a lot about medical stuff Mukuro, are you the Ultimate Doctor?”, Sayaka asked from the bed, “No”, Mukuro answered bluntly, “So what is your ultimate talent?”

“I’m the Ultimate Solider”, Mukuro lifted her head from the draw she was looking in and moved to the cupboard above it, the first thing she saw was a splint, “Found one.”, she called out, an actual medical splint wouldn’t be a normal thing to have in a school infirmary but Hopespeak was not a normal school. Mukuro walked towards where Sayaka was sitting. Sayaka instinctively held out her arm and Mukuro placed the splint on her arm. When she finished putting it on Leon spoke up, “So why were you pretending to be Junko Enoshima?”, Mukuro froze for a second, she needed to find a good explanation without exposing her sister as the mastermind, “Well you see-”, but she was cut off by a sudden surge old electricity, she let out a large cry before falling to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
